Father of Three
by jCOOLn
Summary: To Naruto's knowledge he is just a normal human living in New York City raising his three daughters. Although he may be normal, his daughters surely are not. It seems that the Queens of the Sky, the Sea, and the Underworld are fed up with their cheating husbands and feel the need to return the favor. Harem/Primordial/Powerful - Naruto.


**[Father of Three Chapter 1]**

**{Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, nor do I own Naruto, so please don't sue me}**

**XXX**

_"Ring" "Ring" "Ring"_

Naruto gowned a bit as he rolled over in his king sized bed and slammed his _World Greatest Dad _alarm clock that his daughters had bought him for his birthday last year. It was a nice gift from the girls he loved more than anything else in the world.

Mornings had always been the worst part of Naruto's day. He was definitely not a morning person. The soft silk sheets, the large fluffy goose feathered pillows, the dimmed sun light that was trickling into his room from the windows just screamed perfect sleeping mode, and yet it seemed to be the moment were he wasn't allowed to sleep.

He rolled to the center of the bed and slowly opened his eyes. The ceiling wasn't anything special, but he needed to let his eyes get acclimated to being awake. Once he was sure he was all good he moved slowly to the side of the bed before kicking his legs over the side and slowly standing up.

His New York flat was nice compared to what he had been living in before he moved out to The Big Apple. He was previously from Mississippi, but after living there for a while he desired to see more of the world. That was why he applied, and thankfully got a job working for National Geographics.

It was a great job to have, he got to see the world, meet lots of interesting people, and experience things that normal people who live the same monotone day after day lives just never would or could imagine. The thought of a job that never changed, was always boring, and repetitive was enough to make Naruto want to jump off a bridge to his own demise.

Naruto shook his head trying to get rid of such thoughts while he rummaged through his dresser for something to wear. His long blond locks shook back and forth with his head motions, but like always bounced back into place to give him a rugged, yet still handsome look.

Deciding on a pair of blue jeans, a brown braided belt, and a somewhat tight orange shirt with various swirl designs on it that were in different positions to give it an awesome look. Naruto had once thought about wearing a hat, but his hear just didn't agree, and although he already had a sort of punk look to himself, he didn't want to go overboard with things like chain necklaces and skull rings.

He was a father of three young girls after all. He couldn't set a bad example for them, and he certainly didn't want them thinking that guys with a thousand and one tattoos, ripped up clothing, large muscles though with small brains, was the type of men that they should be associating with.

'In fact they shouldn't be associating with men until they are at least eighteen... maybe twenty one' though Naruto as he opened his door and walked down the wood floored hallway entered the kitchen.

Checking his phone Naruto noticed that it was only six thirty seven, so his daughters still have about an hour before they needed to be in school. This was good because he could wake them up and have them get ready for school while he made breakfast, so to reduce the amount of time that they would need to get ready.

After all breakfast is the most important meal of the day and one should not make short cuts. The being said it was also a good way for Naruto to stay connected with his daughter's social lives. They were always telling him what they did in school to earn his praise, though just being alive was celebration enough for Naruto.

"Morning dad" came a young voice from the hallway as her silent foot steps echoed through the kitchen.

Naruto could only smile and sigh a bit as he turned away from the fridge to see his first daughter Helena. She was the academic over achier of the family, and had a knack for wanting everything she did to be perfect. It was why she always woke up around the same time as her father.

"Morning honey-bunny" spoke Naruto as he leaned over the counter and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Like always she would pout about being treated like a baby, but like always Naruto would remind her that she was his baby, so I was ok for him to do so. She would pout for a minute, but she secretly liked it, so she got over her little display rather quickly, like usual.

Naruto rummaged through the refrigerator before coming out caring much more than he probably should have. He dropped a carton of eggs, but was able to catch it with one foot leaving him only one leg to hop around on.

Of course his daughter thought it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Her father was a bit clumsy some times, but he always played it off like a pro. He even once fell down a flight of stairs only to roll and land on his feet and walk right back up the stairs like nothing happened. He may have thought he was slick, but Helena saw the lump on the back of his head as clear as day.

"Hahaha, laugh it up" spoke Naruto as he let out a tired sigh. "We will see who gets the burnt pieces of bacon and who gets the good pieces today!"

Helena laughed for a minute before saying, "But dad, you haven't burnt the bacon since we were kids!" She though she had caught him, but the sly look in his eyes said otherwise.

"I know" spoke Naruto as an evil look entered his eyes.

Helena shivered, but was saved by the sound of a large thump originating from one of the rooms in their pent house. Helena rolled her eyes and Naruto chuckled a bit before a second girl the same age as the first came running into the room, though she kind of slipped, fell onto the ground, and slid into the adjacent wall.

This was Naruto's second daughter, Lilly. She had long curled black hair that hung down to her lower back that never needed to be brushed to stay perfect and knot free, something that Naruto was very thankful for. She had inherited her mother's pail, though still flawless, skin, as well as her beautiful warm chocolate colored eyes.

All in all Naruto knew he was going to have to beat up more than one boy who would eventually come onto his daughter. In fact Naruto was sure he would have to do it many times, as he could already tell his daughters would grow up to be each very beautiful.

It still amazed Naruto just how much different the three sisters were from one another, though Naruto did chalk that up to the fact that all three of his daughters had separate mothers, but still, the only one who really received any of his looks was his third daughter, Pearl.

Helena, the good dutiful sister that she was, got down from the bar she was sitting at and walked over to her "Little Sister" as she liked to say. Lilly had always been a bit of a klutz, something she did probably inherit from her father, but she was also very resilient, something else Naruto has happy about.

"I have told you at least a dozen times not to run in the house with socks on" ranted Helena as she brushed her sister off.

Helena had received much of her mother's looks as had Lilly, though she had gotten Naruto's eyes. Her hair was a dark, but shiny, black color though it had no curls like her sister's did. She kept it even longer than Lilly did, reaching right bellow her little butt, but held together in a single pony tail. Her eyes were the same color as Naruto's, a sapphire blue color that at times seemed to be able to piece a person's soul and see all of their deepest darkest secrets.

Her face was very regal, and her eyes were always a bit lidded. She walked with her head held high, and only wore clothes that were wrinkle free. Naruto had given up trying to make that happen, so he let her learn to iron out her own clothes, which sadly she got better at then even Naruto.

"Oh, yea daddy!" Lilly's shouts would no doubt wake someone up who would complain, though Naruto wasn't worried. He was living in the finest sweet they had, there was no way they would kick him out for a bit of a noise complaint.

Naruto smiled and bent at the knee a bit to engulf his daughter in a hug and bring her up to his side. She was getting big, but he didn't mind. He was pretty strong in his own right, and was very fit, even for a father of three rambunctious girls.

"You started cooking without me" complained Lilly as she placed her head on her father's shoulder in a pouty type way.

Helena wasn't going to sit here and let Lilly butter up their father and steal all of her precious morning father daughter time away from her. "Lilly, leave dad alone! You are already twelve years old, start acting like it!"

Lilly just turned her head towards her sister and held out her tongue in a very childish manner. She didn't care. She had always been the free spirit of the family, though her personality and mannerisms were much closer to her father's than her sisters were, which she was happy about.

Seeing a fight about to break out Naruto decided to play peace keeper. He preferred it when his daughters worked out their differences themselves, but they were still just children. It wasn't no shock to him with they would fight every once in a while.

He should have known they would fight. It seemed that like their mother's looks, they had also inherited their love for battle. Yes Naruto knew the real identity of the mother's of his children, though it was still hard at times to believe.

He had met Lilly's mother when he was ridding through a more rural part of Mississippi and just had to stop to talk to her. She was stunning. She had long curly brown hair, pail beautiful skin, and a strange aura about her that just drug Naruto to her.

She was helping a farmer _feed_ his soil. She explained to him that he couldn't just keep planting in the same place year after year like he had been. The nutrients in the ground would get used up before they could be replenished and in the end his crops would die leaving him broke and ruined.

Naruto had threw in his own two cents and told the man that he should sprinkle some compost into the ground that he wasn't using, as it would get rid of some of the waste produced by the animals, and it would help stimulate the earth.

The beautiful woman had been so impressed she invited him to dinner at her place. Over a few weeks they had gotten to know one another and their time together got more and more intimate. Unfortunately she had to go all of a sudden, mumbling something about the _hated six months_ though at the time Naruto hadn't understood what she was so upset about.

It was still hard at times to believe that it had been nearly thirteen years since he met Lilly's mother, though sadly he hadn't seen her since.

"Alright you two that is enough" scolded Naruto, though it was so light that air could have knocked it aside. "Lilly, you can help me cook breakfast while your sister goes wakes up sleeping beauty."

Helena's cheeks turned a light shade of red as she puffed them up, though she didn't say anything as she turned around and marched out of the room to go wake up her other sister. Naruto could only sigh. She definitely got her temper from her mother.

Helena's mother was actually Naruto's lawyer when he got in trouble with the Cuban government when he went there for his job to take some pictures of the large coffee bean fields that were out there. He was also supposed to take pictures of all the beautiful beaches as well, but he had gotten caught and thrown into a Cuban prison.

He only stayed there for about three days when a woman so breathtakingly beautiful walked in and told him that he was free to go. He was unable to form coherent sentences for a bit, but eventually recovered from his geek moment and thanked her profusely.

Naruto had tried to talk to her, but he quickly found out that she was quite the ice queen by the way she gave him the cold shoulder. Besides when she had to, she didn't talk to him. It was only a month after Naruto was returned safely back to the U.S. Did he decide to go back to the law agency that had helped to free him did he see a different side of his lawyer, a softer more vulnerable side.

She was up in her office drinking herself stupid when he showed up. She of course was rude to him, telling him that if he didn't need anything then to get out. She was, momentarily, shocked when he presented to her with a large assortment of flowers.

She seemed to lighten up, even if it was only slightly, after the gift and offered him a seat. Naruto had been happy she was opening up to him, and had mentioned it was always better to drink with someone then alone. She agreed, though did mention it depended on the company you were with.

Eventually they both god drunk off their asses, though while Naruto got even funnier and more up beat, his female lawyer seemed to get sadder and more depressed. He was eventually able to swindle out of her she she had found out her man had cheated on her again. It may have been the alcohol talking, but Naruto could stand cheater and quickly hugged the woman.

After they talked, she cried, and they both vented, they became much happier. In the end Naruto and her started to date, and after a while things were great, but she admitted to him that although she liked being with him more, it was not in her nature to cheat, and would have to come to turns with what happened.

To Naruto, he had just got dumped, which sucked, but he had hoped that she would dump her husband so that they could be together. Though after that he didn't her from her again.

"Alright sweet heart it is time to make daddies famous blue berry waffles!" Naruto had found out his daughter's preferences a long time ago and sometimes made treats for them to give them an extra sweet starting day.

Lilly's eyes lit up with childish excitement as she started to drop tons of blueberries into the waffle mix. Naruto wanted to laugh because that was way to many blueberries, but he figured that was how his daughter wanted her waffles anyway.

Eventually, after thirty minutes, Naruto's first and third daughter came back from the bedrooms. His newest daughter was still the same age as her sisters, twelve years old, but she had a calmer, peaceful, gentle nature about her that the other girls did not possess.

She was his little sea pearl, which was why he named her Pearl. It just sort of fit considering her mother was the most important female under the sea. Naruto's relationship with Pearl had been very interesting indeed, but they had to avoid water, less her husband find out.

"Hey Sugar, you have a nice nap" asked Naruto as he eyed his sleepy headed daughter, who might he add, was still in her sea world night gown.

"Yea," spoke Pearl in a sleepy cute way. "That is until someone pushed me off of my bed!" She eyed Helena with a fierce look that reminded Naruto of a tsunami.

"Not true" spoke Helena returning the look with all the fierceness of an avalanche. "I tried to wake you, but you kicked me, so I got kind of mad and tried a different way."

"Kicking me off the bed was not a good solution" spoke Pearl in a sleepy mad voice. "Daddy, she was mean to me!"

Helena was super peeved right now. She had done what her father had told her to do, but of course like always it was Pearl who got all the attention and it made her even madder because it was usually Pearl's fault something bad had happened.

Seeing the look on his daughter's face Naruto just sighed. 'Never though having daughters would be this difficult.' Shaking his head Naruto spoke in a clear voice. "Alright girls time to apologize to one another."

"What? I didn't do anything" spoke Helena.

"You kicked me! But daddy I didn't do anything" spoke Pearl.

"That is enough" spoke Naruto trying to get this mess over with. "Pearl apologize for kicking your sister. Helena, apologize for pushing your sister out of bed, and after that brush your hair and teeth, then get ready for school."

They both complied with their father's wishes and trudged back into the hallway. Naruto just shook his head at his daughter's antics and turned around only to see the darkest waffle he could imagine. Scratch that, it probably wasn't even a waffle anymore. It was just a bunch of blueberries crushed up and put in the waffle maker.

Naruto would have said something about that, but his daughter was already eating it, and she seemed to be enjoying it, so he just sighed and let her do her own thing. It said in one of those parenting books he read when he found out he was a dad that stifling a child's imagination wasn't a good thing.

'These girls are going to be the death of me' thought Naruto.

Turns out that they were a bit late getting to school on time. The bell had already rang and the kids were already listening to the morning announcement before they said the pledge of allegiance. The doors of the school lock right as the bell rings, so sneaking your kids into class wasn't possible.

Naruto just sighed knowing what was about to happen. He walked towards the principle's office with his three daughter's behind him looking like they were about to burst out laughing at any moment. Naruto could almost cry at how brutal his children could be to him when he got into trouble.

He slowly reached out towards the door to the principle's office. It was like opening up a door to an executioner, even though there is nobody there to force you to do it. Absently, he wondered if it would be so bad if his daughters just skipped the day.

Before Naruto could decide to just make it a father daughter day, and avoid what was on the other side of the door, a voice echoed out like a whip and drug him back in.

"I am waiting Mr. Uzumaki" came a low seductive voice from the other side of the door.

Naruto cursed wondering how she knew he was even there, but remembered that there were security cameras in the school to prevent crazy people from abducting children, or to prevent adults, such as teacher or other faculty, from doing things she should not.

Resigning himself to the torture Naruto slowly opened the door and ushered in his three daughters. While he knew he was going to be the one to suffer, he knew he wouldn't get the full brunt of the assault if he daughters were there to, unknowing, block him a bit.

Inside the room was an average principle's office, though it was devoid of any pictures that would point towards a social life or even a family life. This could mean a multitude of things, but at the moment Naruto didn't have time to deal with them.

The principle had taken an instant liking to the single father of three the first time she had laid eyes on him. He was young to have daughters of twelve already, she guessed that he must have had them when he was around sixteen, maybe even fifteen, truly young to be a father, though he was obviously doing good for himself.

She was resting in her office when he and his daughters came in. it was a shame she could never get him alone when his daughters were preoccupied. The few times she had, the one named Helena always showed up to ruin her parade.

She was Mrs. Violet, the most sought after teacher in all of the East Coast, and not just because her mind was second to none either. She was known for wearing somewhat tight female pant suits which were basically suites for women, though the one that had a skirt instead of pants had always created interesting results.

Oddly enough, her own unique charms had not worked on the father of three. He seemed immune to her charm, even somewhat fearful of them, and that was the best part about him. For once she wasn't the one being persuade, in fact it was the opposite. She had now become the hunter, and her aim was true.

Though to hunt big game you need the proper equipment, and even though it was vain she knew that she was packing some serious fire power. She had E cup breasts that defied gravity, though still had a great bounce/giggle to them. He slender yet toned stomach and flaring hips created a swaying effect that was powerful enough to leave men in a trance, plus the perfect bubble butt she had that was basically the equivalent of her breasts.

Her long toned legs, perfect bronze tan, and lush curly blonde hair that sat atop her head left no distinction that she was a woman who epitomized beauty, though like Naruto, her eyes were quite beautiful, a violent purple color, which is where she had gotten her name. Her face was perfect, her figure was perfect, she was perfect, and she knew it.

Naruto sighed when he sat on the other side of the desk from Mrs. Violent. Since day one he had always had this strange feeling about her. Like what he was seeing wasn't the real thing, that there was something underneath that he couldn't see that worried him.

He had been informed by Hermes about his daughter's demigod status as well as the threat monsters posed to them, so he was always on edge, but he couldn't be sure if she was a monster since she never really paid much attention to the girls outside of a friendly teacher student type way, unlike how she treated him.

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki late again?" Her giggle was enough to make strong men turn to jelly and weaker men turn into bumbling fools, but Naruto was just Naruto, no other way to explain it.

"Yea, sorry Mrs. Violent, we sort of had a crazy morning" spoke Naruto, not sure why he felt so antsy around this woman.

Violet's eyes turned to a sharp predictor look as she stood up from her desk. Her perky breasts giggled enticingly as she walked towards Naruto. Naruto gulped a bit as Mrs. Violent leaned down and rubbed her finger against his cheek before she whipped some whip cream residue off of that he hadn't known was there.

In a very sensual way Mrs. Violent placed the white creamy substance on her tongue and walked back while sucking on said finger that had the whip cream on it. The whole way back she was shacking her butt in the most alluring way she possibly could.

Naruto wasn't proud to admit he was hard as steel at the moment, and the fact that nobody noticed his large member was because one hand was in his pocket gripping it in a iron grip to keep it down, but facts were facts, and Mrs. Violent was very hot.

Of course Naruto's daughter's had seen the little act and had reacted in different ways. Pearl was still a bit sleepy, so she was a bit drowsy when she say it. She just wondered why Mrs. Violent liked being so close to her daddy all the time.

Lilly didn't understand what was going on per say, but she new deep down that it was something very important, she just didn't know why it was important, though she didn't like it when women tried to get close to her daddy, no matter who they were.

Helena was the least lost of the three sisters. Unlike them she had watched the more adult movies, not rated M or R, but Rated T still revealed many things to her. She knew that older people did these close thing when they liked each other, but she didn't like that Mrs. Violent was trying to get close to her father. It felt like she was trying to steal him away, and that wasn't something that she was going to allow.

"Uhmm, than you Mrs. Violent" spoke Naruto with a forced laugh and a friendly smile. "We sort of had a bit of a food fight in the kitchen his morning while cooking breakfast, and well one thing led to another."

"Oh, I can imagine some of the things that _could_ happen with such foods, including whip cream" spoke Mrs. Violent, though Naruto didn't miss her pronunciation of the words "Could, Whip cream, and Happen." He swallowed a bit before thanking her.

"Well, ill just sigh them in and get on to work then" spoke Naruto, wanting to get away fast.

"Of course, just sign here" spoke Violent as she leaned over the desk giving Naruto a full view of her cleavage. With that, she allowed him to go and ushered his children to their rooms. They were little darlings in her opinion, but her target was their father.

As Naruto drove his Aston Martin Rapide down he couldn't help but shudder at the obvious come ons that Mrs. Violent was leaving him. If he wasn't so worried she would be a bad influence on his daughters then he would happily give her a shot, but with the way she acted the negative possibilities outweighed the possessive ones.

'I need a woman' though Naruto as he drove his four door Aston Martin Rapide down the street. 'My girls need a mother figure, and I need someone to make love with at night or I am going to blow up from build up.'

Driving down the road fast always helped relieve the tension, but Naruto had long ago figure he had more _need _then most men did.

"Hey Aphrodite" called a joyful tone that like always hid an undertone of lust.

Aphrodite turned around to see Apollo walking in her direction. Oh, she knew he lusted after her. All men lusted after her, be them gods, mortals, titans, monsters, or even the primordials, if they were male, then they wanted her.

Aphrodite had been _Forced _to marry her husband, but it was all a trick. What nobody knew was she was also the goddess of illusions, or tricks if one wanted to call them that. Her husband was a crippled from the waste down, so she wouldn't have to entertain him, and to keep the other gods off of her, she used a bit of her trickery to ensnare the moron Ares to her side.

For thousands of years nobody had realized that she wasn't actually sleeping with Ares. No, in fact it was quite the opposite. He was a dispensable body guard she had used her powers over love and illusions to ensnare into her service. Not even Hecate herself would have been able to do a better job.

She did all of this in the pursuit of her one true love. She didn't believe in never having sex, or making love for the less mature, but she knew that one day she would find her perfect love. A love that would complete her in ways that words could never describe. She was the goddess of love after all, so she out of anybody should know this.

She decided that when this being comes into existence, she didn't want a reputation, as well as a body, that was as used as others would like to make it, so she used illusions, lies, deception, her powers over love and lust, and so much more to create the illusion that she was some easy woman who just bounced from one romance to the next.

All of those idiots on the Olympian Council believed she had been with countless men, and to solidify this belief she had created several brain children as cover for her story, leaving almost no room to refute her true intentions, her true self.

Of course even as a cripple her husband had wanted to lay his large meaty fingers on her to feel perfection, but she would never allow such a thing. So with a bit of her powers every time he felt the urge to tough her, he would fall for some random mortal woman on earth and lay with her.

In short terms, she was the shadow master of Olympus, and she enjoyed it very much.

"Yes, Apollo, what is it you need" spoke Aphrodite as she looked at the man whore who called himself a god. More like a god of pigs in her opinion, but that was neither here nor there.

"Heard you went down to earth for a bit of fun" spoke Apollo as he gazed at her with that twinkle of lust in his eyes. "So, you find anyone who can satisfy the goddess of love and lust?"

Now she saw what he was up to. He was looking for a good romp himself, and although it was low key, the god Apollo has been known to dally with men. It was very possible he would find this skilled human and try his luck as well.

"He was very interesting" began Aphrodite with a smile. "But we never slept together. He escaped my advances." She walked away done with the conversation, but it seemed Apollo wasn't.

"What do you mean escaped your advances? Your the most perfect female to have ever existed, he could he deny you" asked Apollo. "Is he gay?"

"Oh I can assure you he is very heterosexual, but it seems he is the hard to get type" spoke Aphrodite with a small smile as she walked away. "I like that in a man."

Apollo didn't know what to say after that. The freaking goddess of love and lust was ignored by a mortal? Not even the Virgin Goddess Athena could deny her lust if Aphrodite turned up her powers to full blast, so how could a mortal do so?


End file.
